Bloody Betrayal v2
by Sara's Earliest Works
Summary: Yep, a revision to the revision. As if you needed any more proof of how cracked I was!


"Bloody Betrayal v2: Kunzite and Zoisite"  
by Sara Jaye 

Wow, as if the first alternate-ending version of "Trapped" wasn't enough, now I had to write a revision. Oo I think I've just set a record-most versions of a single fanfic. Ah, well...anyway, same stuff applies to this one as to the first version-it's morbid, depressing, and has some lime content, so beware!

Disclaimers: Sailor Moon is the property of Naoko Takeuchi and Toei animation. None of the characters belong to me.  
This story is yaoi, depressing, very morbid, and contains mild lime content/implications, so if that kind of thing bothers you, you may want to close this window. Otherwise, enjoy!

"How could you?"

The smaller general's cry of astonishment pierced through him like a knife. He felt shamed, guilty...barely able to look at him.

"Zoisite, I didn't mean anything by it, I swear..."

He wouldn't even turn in the silver-haired man's direction. His heart felt as if it had been torn to shreds. By the one person he loved more than anything...the one he was so sure he could count on, who would never betray him.

But he had.

With a woman.

And one who hated him with a passion.

"Oh, let him alone, Kunzite. It's his loss," the redhead smirked.

Kunzite, still a bit dazed from what had happened, looked at the self-satisfied queen, then Zoisite, then back again. What had happened, moments ago...what had caused this? Slowly, the image of a bedroom registered in his mind...he was there, and so was some woman...he saw red...a familiar shade of red...

The same shade of red Queen Beryl's hair was.

The 2 of them had little to no clothes on and were caught in a passionate kiss...

And that's when it hit him.

He'd slept with Queen Beryl. She'd seduced him, and Zoisite had seen them.

Kunzite felt sick. He loved Zoisite so much, he was everything to him. How could he have done something so cruel to him? He swallowed the lump forming in his throat and cautiously placed his hand on the smaller man's shoulder.

"Oh Zoisite...I'm so sorry, I didn't know what was going on...I-I swear it, I didn't mean for this to happen...can you ever forgive me?

He whirled around, blonde ponytail flying out behind him, and slapped Kunzite hard across the face.

"I hate you!" he screamed.

"Zoisite, please!"

"I never want to see you again."

"Oh, Zoisite, you know I love you, I'd never hurt you on purpose."

"I can't believe I ever trusted you. I loved you with all my heart and soul, and you betrayed me. I thought I'd found someone I could count on...that you were the one person who truly cared for me and loved me for who I am..." Zoisite was shaking badly as tears streamed down his face.

"I do love you...I still care for you and I'd never dream of hurting you in any way..."

Zoisite only ignored him.

"I'm so sorry, Zoisite. It looks as if you just weren't meant to have love," Queen Beryl sneered, her voice dripping with cruel sarcasm.

"Then I hope you two are very happy together," Zoisite snapped. Tearing open the collar of his jacket, he grasped the thin silver necklace Kunzite had given him and yanked it off, then hurled it at the taller general before turning sharply on his heel and running away into the darkness.

Kunzite, looked down at the necklace just thrown at him. He had given it to Zoisite 3 months after they had gotten together...it was even engraved. Barely able to keep from trembling as he held the chain tightly in his hand, threw an icy, murderous glare at Queen Beryl before he ran off after his love, tears stinging his eyes. How could he have done something like this? Allowed himself to fall under Queen Beryl's spell, to betray the first person who really did care about him and love him unconditionally? As he reached their bedroom, he prayed he would be able to stop Zoisite before he did anything drastic...just seeing that look in his eyes worried him...what if he'd already done something? He was so sure he would..."Please let me be wrong...please let him be okay..." he whispered under his breath as he opened the door.

Unfortunately, he was right.

He opened the door just in time to see Zoisite plunge the blade of his sword into his chest and fall to his knees. The color drained from Kunzite's face and he felt as if he was going to be sick. He felt a stab of pain in his chest as he saw Zoisite collapse to the floor, sword still in his chest, and with his dying breath, whisper:

"I...love...you...Kunzaito-sama..."

Upon saying those 4 words, Zoisite's beautiful green eyes closed for the last time.

Kunzite broke out of his frozen horror and ran to him. "NO!" he cried. He removed the sword from Zoisite's chest and gathered him in his arms. Tears ran down his cheeks as he held his little sakura close to him. "Zoisaito...oh, Zoisite, how could I have been such a horrible bastard? I should never have let any of this happen...I-I-I can't believe I was so stupid...gomen nasai, my Zoisaito...I love you...I always will..." he sobbed, his shoulders shaking with every breath. Pain shot through his chest again as his heart broke into a million shards, which tore away at him inside. He had just lost half of his soul, thanks to that horrid bitch who dared call herself a queen...not to mention his own stupidity. He didn't know what hurt him the most-knowing his beloved was gone, or that it he had ended his own life. Or that he had seen Zoisite end his own life.

No. Those hurt him all right, but they were no match for knowing he, Kunzite, was the reason Zoisite had committed suicide.

"Zoi..." he sobbed as he held the smaller general's lifeless body against him. He felt completely numb except for the pain wrenching at his heart, the intense self-hatred. He had been raped both mentally, emotionally, and physically. He had betrayed Zoisite in the worst possible way...he knew how much Beryl hated him.

'So in truth, she killed you,' he thought. She had flat out said she did not approve of the relationship between them, and there was the constant nagging fear that she would try to break them up. Now it had been confirmed. She'd broken them up, all right...forever.

"This is all Beryl's fault...I hate her...I hate her so much, I want to kill that bitch!" Kunzite said under his breath, tears dripping down his cheeks. It's all her fault, he repeated over and over in his mind. But try as he may, he couldn't run away from the truth...Beryl may have planned this whole thing, but it wasn't entirely her fault.

"No...it was all my fault..." Kunzite whispered. "I could have easily avoided this, could have said no, walked away before she could try anything...I was weak, I allowed her to play with my mind..." As it sank in completely, his eyes overflowed once more as the reality tore mercilessly at what was left of his soul.

"I might as well have taken that sword and stabbed you myself," he sobbed. "I killed you. The moment I let Beryl lure me into her trap." His shoulders shook violently with the heart-wrenching sobs that wracked him. "I'm so sorry...I failed as your protector, your teacher, and your lover...Zoisaito...I'm so sorry I failed you, my love...I'm so sorry"

Zoisite had been the one person who cared for him when no one else did. The first person to love him no matter what, to believe in him. Zoisite's love for him was unconditional, as his trust.

He had broken that. And he would never have a chance to mend it.

"I've no reason to continue now. The only reason I had is gone...gone forever. And it's all my fault," he muttered. He slowly got up, lay Zoisite's motionless body on their bed, then stepped over to the mirror above his desk, glaring at the reflection.

'You idiot,' he thought. 'What the hell made you ever think you were meant to have love in to begin with? Why did you even try? You know very well no one could love you in the first place, let alone as much as Zoisite did...no, he didn't love you. He couldn't have, you were lucky he even considered you a friend. You were so cold to him, so blind to his affections. You don't deserve him, you fucking cold-hearted bastard. You never did, and this more than proves it. You disgust me'

"I never deserved you, Zoisaito-kun," he said out loud. "If I ever did, then you'd still be here with me. We'd still be together"  
Sighing, he looked away from the mirror and at the sword that still lay on the floor. The blade was still coated with the blood of his little sakura. He knelt down and gingerly picked it up, just staring at it for a long moment.

"There's no reason for me to be here anymore," he said. He didn't even think, just looked once more at the fallen Zoisite before he fell to his knees and drove the sword into his chest, not feeling the pain and just faintly aware of the blood running down his torso. With his remaining strength, he reached up and grasped Zoisite's limp hand in his own.

"I love you, Zoisaito...I will be with you soon," he whispered. The world around him faded to black as his weary eyes closed. As his body went limp, the silver chain in his hand slipped through his fingers and dropped to the floor.

Hanging from the chain was a small silver charm...a sakura blossom. His favorite flower. The engravement read:

'My love for you is one that will never die, Zoisaito. Forever yours, Kunzite.'

Ironic as it may seem, that promise had been kept.

End

And I'm DONE with this story! Second ending, now the revision...Now, I'm going to be annoyed at myself for being so mean to Zoisite yet again...well, admittedly, I actually started writing this around the same time as the first version. Since they are pretty much the same story only with different names, genders, and some lines edited...But anyways...I better get serious about fixing my sleep habits. Maybe if I got better sleep hours I wouldn't be as angsty and morbid.But I'm rambling yet again, so...I better shut up and go to bed, since it's 4:15am...

Ja ne!


End file.
